This program will continue to support: shared services, one faculty member and four research associates, and three small projects revolving around the overall problem of differentiation and cancer. Programatic support is also supplied for project-oriented research and training in oncology sponsored by other agencies. Ongoing studies in enzymatic degradation of basement membrane in neoplastic systems will be continued. Further identification of classes of viral specific RNA in cells transformed by ASV with translation of these into viral specific proteins will be continued. Studies of lectin binding of neoplastic cell membranes and studies of heteroploidy in SV40 viral oncogenesis, identifying cells of origin of carcinomas, carcinogenesis as a further differentiation with attempts to direct the differentiation of tumor cells, molecular studies of early neoplastic transformation, studies of biosynthesis and degradation of neoplastic basement membrane and clinical studies involving human tumors in tissue culture and studies of the pathology of transplantation will be continued.